


A letto con un alieno

by alexisriversong



Series: Corsa fanwriter.it scifi [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Q, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Corsa★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo Sci-Fi Fest “Sci-Fi Enterprise – Non è mai troppo TARDIS!” di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it★ Numero Parole: 1050★ Prompt/Traccia: andare a letto con un alieno





	

Da quando lavorava per l'MI6, James non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno particolare come il nuovo Q. Ogni volta che lo guardava, restava stupito da quanto fosse strano.

Come faceva a sapere tutte quelle cose? Come faceva a dire sempre la cosa giusta? A dargli sempre il gadget perfetto per la sua missione?

Di primo acchito non sembrava altro che un ragazzino alle prime armi, eppure riusciva a fare delle cose incredibili! C'erano volte in cui sembrava venire da un altro mondo.

Inoltre sembrava immune al suo charme. James Bond aveva sedotto tantissime persone nel corso della sua vita, ma nessuno era come lui. Q era l'unico che riusciva a tenergli testa quando flirtava con lui.

Fu solo quando si innamorò di lui, che il ragazzo gli permise di portarlo a cena e, una volta a casa sua, gli rivelò il suo segreto.

Il suo pianeta di origine è a migliaia di migliaia di anni luce dalla Terra. Ha un nome impronunciabile per gli esseri umani ed è tecnologicamente meno avanzato per scelta.

Una mente come quella di Q, incredibilmente avanzata dal punto di vista scientifico, era poco apprezzata li. Quindi Q era partito in cerca di un luogo dove poter usare le sue potenzialità.

Dimostrandosi sempre il solito, a James interessava poco da dove veniva Q.

"Ma... Anatomicamente, sei come un essere umano?"

Come previsto, Q resta spiazzato dalla domanda e arrossisce.

"Beh... Finché sono sotto il vostro Sole non posso prendere le mie vere sembianze, potrei morirne. Però posso cambiare alcune cose del mio aspetto se sei avventuroso Bond... Sennò si, sono come un umano qualsiasi"

"Sono molto avventuroso Q"

Risponde l'agente con curiosità negli occhi.

"Allora vieni con me 007"

Gli dice prendendolo per mano e portandoselo dietro in camera sua.

Prima di spogliarsi, Q guardò l'uomo con cui stava per andare a letto. James è sempre stato attraente per lui, fin dall'inizio. Aveva resistito alla sua seduzione solo perché temeva di non essere accettato per ciò che era. Ma ora il suo segreto era allo scoperto è lui sembrava desiderarlo ancora.

"James? Perché hai insistito tanto a seguirmi? Perché non hai lasciato perdere? Non sono chissà cosa fisicamente... Perché ancora non sei scappato a gambe levate ora che sai il mio segreto?"

La spia gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sulle labbra, mani sui suoi fianchi.

"Perché contro ogni logica e ogni mio pensiero razionale, mi sono innamorato di te e non posso farci nulla. Ora fammi vedere questo tuo bel corpo, ragazzo alieno"

Disse baciandolo di nuovo e infilando le mani sotto la sua camicia per toccare la pelle nascosta dal tessuto. Q era più caldo del normale, ma non era quello a distinguere la sua appartenenza ad una razza aliena.

Quando si tolse tutti i vestiti, James se ne rese conto. Non aveva l'ombelico.

"Ancora dell'idea di andare avanti? C'è dell'altro sai?"

James cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli baciò la pancia. Poi gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.

"Mostrami tutto ciò che hai..."

Poi si piegò e cominciò a scendere lungo la sua coscia, prima di prendergli l'erezione tra le labbra ed iniziare a fellarlo.

All'improvviso, sentì qualcosa di strano muoversi da sotto l'erezione di Q. Un piccolo tentacolo usciva da dove normalmente si sarebbero trovati i testicoli. James, momentaneamente smise di succhiare, ma riprese, curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo dopo.

Il tentacolo si estese verso di lui e gli carezzò la guancia, poi scese lungo il suo collo e giù, sotto la camicia. Era così preso dal seguire il tentacolo, che si scordò di succhiare e non si accorse del secondo tentacolo che scendeva lungo il corpo di Q fino a che non si infilò nei pantaloni di James, stringendosi attorno alla sua erezione e facendolo gemere di sorpreso piacere.

James si sbrigò a togliersi i pantaloni (ovviamente andava commando) per dare più spazio al tentacolo che sembrò apprezzare, perché si avvolse completamente attorno al suo membro, infilando la piccola punta naturalmente lubrificata, dentro la sua uretra, andandogli piano piano a stuzzicare la prostata dall'interno.

Nel frattempo, Q si era spogliato del tutto e osservava ansimante come James rispondeva al lavoro dei suoi tentacoli. Tutto ciò non lo lasciava di certo indifferente l'alieno. Infatti, i tentacoli sono una zona incredibilmente erogena per gli alieni della specie di Q.

Con ogni movimento dei tentacoli sopra e dentro James, Q provava un piacere enorme. Anche se gli dispiaceva non avere più la bocca di James che lo succhiava.

La spia non sembrava più in grado di pensare. Il secondo tentacolo lo masturbava mentre stimolava la prostata dall'interno ed il primo si era infiltrato dietro a lui e lo stava penetrando da dietro.

Q si sorreggeva solo grazie al muro dietro a se. Ogni movimento dei tentacoli dentro James, era una scossa di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Sorprendendo anche se stesso, James si riprese dal piacevole alto dei sensi e riprese il lavoro sull'erezione di Q, facendolo gemere e tremare.

I due amanti vennero a poca distanza l' uno da l'altro, Q nella bocca di James, il quale ingoiò tutto quello che l'alieno aveva da offrire, sorprendendosi quando si accorse che il sapore era particolarmente dolce.

Quando i due tentacoli di ritirassero, lasciando James libero, fu il momento in cui la spia decise di porre le sue domande. Ma solo dopo essersi alzato e aver baciato Q con tutto se stesso.

"Uhm Q... Non vedo l'ora di rifarlo... Quei tuoi tentacoli sono incredibili. Potresti spiegarmi come fai ad avere un sapore così buono però?"

Sorprendentemente, questo fece arrossire Q come un peperone.

"Beh... Ecco... Noi... Cambiamo sapore se proviamo profondi sentimenti per il nostro partner... Per questo non volevo accettare le tue avance all'inizio... Non ero sicuro avresti apprezzato di sapere che... Mi sono innamorato di te"

L'ultima frase bene detta di cosa, quasi timorosamente. James però sorrise e guardo Q negli occhi prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

"Fortunatamente, non ti devi imbarazzare Q... Anche io ti amo. Nonostante la parte razionale di me cerchi di dirmi che non devo"

Q sorrise come non aveva mai fatto prima.

"Bene! Temevo volessi solo avere l'esperienza di andare a letto con un alieno"

"Beh se così fosse avrei fallito. Al letto non ci siamo ma si arrivati"

"Beh dovremmo rimediare che dici?"

"Immediatamente"


End file.
